


You Know What You Are

by Cock_Zero



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Amnesia, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, M/M, Naked men in alleyways, Poorly researched religious facts, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-08 23:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cock_Zero/pseuds/Cock_Zero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank is living in Barcelona, studying in college, when he sees a man unconscious, not to mention naked, in the alley behind his apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Know What You Are

It’s been almost two years since I moved to Barcelona from New Jersey. I moved here to study music in college and everything was going great. I had a nice, but small, apartment in a slightly older district of the city that had an ocean view. My place only had two rooms, a living area, which had an eat-in kitchen, the sitting room and the area with my bed in an alcove next to the bathroom, which was a room of its own. Small, but perfect for me. 

It was now April, and the ocean breeze was chilling the city down. I had woken up only a few minutes ago and, after getting dressed, I walked over to the balcony on my apartment to watch the sun rise. Pulling open one of the double glass doors, I stepped out on the balcony and breathed in the fresh air. I grabbed the railing and looked down to the little alleyway below my place, rubbing my eyes to make sure I was seeing right. I looked again.

“What the..?” A young man was lying in the alley, completely naked. He looked unconscious, but he didn’t look hurt. Running back into my apartment, I grabbed one of my longer coats from the rack and my keys and rushed outside to see if the man was okay. I made my way down the three flights of stairs and darted into the alleyway. Thankfully, it was a Saturday so most people were still sleeping. Hurrying up to the guy, I knelt down to look at him. He was breathing and he didn’t have any obvious injuries. I draped my coat over his stomach and legs, and tried to wake him.

“Hey. Hey, man. Are you okay?” I shook his shoulder slightly and he began to wake up. 

His hair was really short and practically white and his skin was fairly pale. When he opened his eyes I noticed they were a pale shade of hazel with small flecks of green. 

“Are you okay?” I asked again. 

He just stared at me, his eyes showing small hints of fear and uncertainty. He tried to speak, but only a few sounds came out. 

“Do you speak English? Can you tell me your name?” I helped him sit up, my coat slipping down his stomach and onto his lap. 

Once again, only a few sounds came out when he tried to talk, so he shook his head. 

“Are you from around here?” Maybe he could point me to where he’s from and I can get him home, but he shook his head again, frowning slightly. “Come with me then. You can’t stay out here naked, you might get arrested,” I said, pulling him to his feet and helped him put the coat on, buttoning it up so he was covered.

Grabbing his arm just above the elbow, I lead him into the building and up the stairs to my door. No one was around, which I was grateful for, and I took my keys out of my pocket and unlocked the door, pulling the man inside. He stood in the center of my living room when I let go of his arm. “Wait here.” 

He smiled and looked around as I went to my dresser. 

_I should have something that fits him._ I grabbed a pair of oversized sweat pants and a shirt that was too large for me and walked back over to him. He looked at me when I held out the clothes. “Here, these should fit you. You can use my shower if you want, it’s through that door,” I pointed at the bathroom. He glanced over then looked back at me and smiled, stripping himself of my coat and grabbing the clothes from my outstretched hands. I looked away and blushed when he walked to my bathroom.

_Wow. No sense of shame. Too bad I’m not gay._ I walked into the kitchen area and set about making some coffee. The machine finished just as the bathroom door opened and the guy walked out. _At least he’s dressed this time,_ I smiled to myself.

“Would you like some coffee?” I offered when he made his way over to me. 

His eyes light up at the question and he nodded his head, smiling brightly. I poured him a cup and made one for myself. 

“How do you take it?” I looked at him and his face fell slightly. “Oh, uh, do you take milk?” He shook his head no. “How about sugar?” I asked and he nodded. “Okay, how many spoons?” I held up the spoon and he showed me six fingers. “Wow. Okay, six spoons,” I chuckled and measured the sugar, stirring it into his coffee and handing him the mug. “Careful, it’s hot,” I cautioned him. He acted almost like a child trapped in an adults body and I didn’t want him to hurt himself. 

He made a small face in protest to my warning and sipped at his coffee slowly. 

I put three spoons of sugar in my own cup and stirred it.

“So, can you speak at all?” Maybe he was a mute, but his hearing seemed fine. He shook his head and looked around my apartment, taking the place in. “Hmm, that may be a problem,” I rested my chin in my palm, thinking. “Wait! I got an idea.” I headed over to my desk and pulled out a notebook and a pen. “I assume you can write?” I pushed the paper and pen to him. 

He picked the pen up and wrote in the book, sliding it over to me. 

_Yes, I can write just fine. I don’t know why I can’t speak though._

“So, what’s your name?” I asked. He took the book back and wrote in it again.

_Gerard Way._

“Hi, Gerard. I’m Frank Iero,” I smiled at him. 

We continued this until I learned he was twenty four years old, just two years older than myself. He had no family that he knew of and he didn’t know how he even got to Barcelona in the first place. He couldn’t remember much about his past, leading me to think he had amnesia. Towards the end of our conversation, if you can call it that, he became really sad, almost to the point of tears, because he couldn’t remember anything.

“Hey now. Please don’t cry, Gerard,” I walked around the bar and hugged him around the shoulders. He wrapped his arms around my waist, clinging to me as he tried and failed to stem his tears. I rubbed his back in what I hoped was a soothing manner. “Shh... It’s okay, Gerard. Don’t worry, it’ll be okay.” 

He looked up at me and gave me a small smile. 

“That’s better,” I smiled back and wiped his tears off his cheeks. It was getting late in the morning and I had to get my food shopping done.

“Hey, would you be okay if I left you here for a bit? I have, like, no food in my cabinets or fridge and I kinda need to eat this week.” 

He pouted slightly when I said this. 

“Hey, I’ll get you food too. Since you obviously have nowhere to go and no money, you’ll have to stay with me. Is there anything you’re allergic to or don’t like? Oh, and I’m a vegetarian, is that okay with you?” 

He made a face and tapped his chin with his index finger before writing down in the notebook and handing it to me.

_Vegetarian is fine with me and I don’t think I’m allergic to anything. As for not liking, I don’t like broccoli, squash or grapes._

“Alright, cool. I usually don’t get any of those anyway. You can do what ever you like around here, I have a TV, so you can watch it if you want. I’ll be back in about an hour, so please try and stay inside and don’t open the door for anyone, okay?” I felt like I was his mother or something, but he just smiled and nodded. I grabbed my keys and pulled a coat on, going to the door. “I’ll be back soon,” I said again and walked out the door.

~

Walking back up the stairs to my place, I was stopped by my neighbor, Mrs. Perez. She was an older woman, in her mid-fifties and spoke fluent English, seeing as she’s an English teacher in the same college I go to.

“Frank, dear. I think you left your TV on when you went out.” 

“Huh? Oh, no, it’s okay. I have a guest over, is all,” I replied to her, continuing my journey to my door.

“A guest? Really? Is it a friend of yours from America?” she asked.

“Yeah, he’s an old friend of mine,” I lied. _What she doesn’t know won’t hurt her._ “He arrived early this morning.” I made it to my door and set the bags in my right hand down, pulling my key out.

“Oh, really. We’ll you’ll have to introduce me sometime, dear. Anyway, I’ll leave you be for now.” She went back into her apartment and I unlocked my door, pushing it open. Gerard was waiting for me at the door, smiling.

“Gerard? Why are you waiting at the door?” 

He continued smiling and looked down at my hands, grabbing the bags out of my right hand and carrying them inside. 

“Um, thank you,” I blushed slightly and walked in behind him, shutting the door. He was already pulling the food out of the bags and setting them on the counters, organizing them by where they went. One pile for the fridge, one for the freezer and one for the cabinets.

“Gerard, you don’t have to help me. You’re my guest.” 

He just shook his head and kept setting things in the piles, smiling the entire time. 

_Well, at least he’s happy._ I started putting the food up where it belongs, Gerard helping me when he was done unpacking everything. Once we were done putting everything away, I decided to make us an early lunch. 

Grabbing our plates, we both walked into the living room area. Gerard had his notebook and pen in his hands as we sat on the couch. He had been watching the news, but I grabbed the remote off the coffee table and switched it to something less depressing. I found a nice classic horror movie on and turned the volume up slightly.

“Is this movie okay with you?” I looked over at him and he nodded, pulling his legs up on the couch and crossing them. 

I washed our dishes when we finished eating and we watched TV for a few hours. The rest of the day was pretty boring. I would ask Gerard more about himself, but he still didn’t remember anything. He asked me about myself too, and I told him all he wanted to know. 

We had dinner in the early evening and, around 10:00 pm, I was getting tired from my early start. I offered Gerard my bed, but he declined, saying, or rather writing, that’d he’d be fine on the couch. I went to my closet and grabbed out a spare cover and pillow and set up his bed.

“Are you sure you’ll be fine on the couch? You are taller than me so you’d be more comfortable in my bed.” 

He shook his head, pulling the cover down and sitting on the couch. 

“Okay, if you insist.” 

He smiled and reached his hands up, cupping my cheeks, pulling me down to him. 

“Um…” I blushed as he kissed my forehead. “G-goodnight, Gerard.” 

He smiled again and I headed over to my bed in its alcove. 

I heard Gerard moving around as I stripped myself down to my boxers and crawled in bed, turning my lamp off. The lamp next to the couch flipped off a few seconds later. 

_Well, this was an eventful day. Tomorrow I’m gonna have to see if I have any other clothes that fit him. If not, I’ll have to take him shopping. Good thing I have some money saved up,_ I yawned and drifted off to sleep.

~

When I woke up the next morning, I wasn’t alone in my bed. Gerard must have crawled in during the night. _Huh? Um…_ Our bare legs were intertwined and he had his arms around my shoulders, hugging me to his chest. His bare chest. _Oh fuck, he’s naked again?!_ I peered up at his face but he was still asleep. He looked so peaceful, almost angelic with his white hair and long eyelashes. I tried to gently pull myself out of his grip but the second his arms moved, he opened his eyes.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you. When did you get in my bed? And, um, w-why are you naked?” 

He leaned over and grabbed his notebook and pen and started writing. 

_You were having a bad dream last night and I wanted to comfort you. And, sorry, the clothes weren’t very comfortable to sleep in. Does me being naked offend you?_ He looked at me with concern in his eyes while I read.

“Um, no it doesn’t offend me, it’s just.. um.. I’m straight, ya know? And I don’t remember having a bad dream.” We were sitting up in my bed and he moved closer to me. His leg pressed up against mine and he rubbed my arm soothingly. His eyes still had a hint of concern to them when I looked into them. He leaned his face closer to mine, but all I could do was blush and turn away. “I’m sorry. Um, I’m going to take a shower. I’ll be out in a few.” 

He watched me with sadness in his eyes as I climbed out of bed. _I feel bad, but I’m just not into guys. I hope he understands._ I headed into the bathroom, shut the door and turned the shower on.

Washing the shampoo out of my hair, I saw a shape out of the corner of my eye. Rinsing my face off, I looked over and saw Gerard opening the shower door and stepping in with me.

“Wh-what are you doing, G-gerard?!” 

He just smiled sweetly and reached for my conditioner, squeezing a small amount in his hand and smoothing it on my hair. 

“Um… I’m not too comfortable with this,” I said, staring at him in shock. _What the hell is he doing? I told him I’m straight._

He just continued to smile as he made me lean my head back to rinse my hair. He then reached for my body wash and lathered up my wash cloth with a good amount of it.

“Gerard, I can wash myself you know.” I grabbed his wrist when he tried to clean my neck, making him pout slightly. _He doesn’t seem to be coming on to me. Maybe I should just humor him. I can easily stop him if he goes to far._

Releasing his wrist, he smiled as I said he can continue. I made sure to keep my eyes on his face so he wouldn’t think I was checking him out. Not that I would, mind you, but just in case. He rubbed the cloth over my chest and stomach then lifted my left arm, washing it down to my fingers and repeating the action on my right arm. Turning me around, he washed my back down to my hips and kept going down to my feet. “Um…” I was blushing, knowing his face was around my ass. _Shit! This is really awkward._

He turned me back around to face him, but he was still on his knees, cleaning my legs. 

I had to stop him when he reached my mid thighs. “Gerard, please stop. I can finish the rest.” I wasn’t upset with him but he looked hurt, none the less. “I’m not mad at you, I’m just not comfortable with this whole… thing.” 

He stood up as I took the cloth off of him and cocked his head to one side, confused. I turned away from him and finished cleaning myself, while he washed his hair. 

My shower was a fairly decent sized shower, so we weren’t too close to each other. He moved and let me rinse my body off under the spray. Tapping me on the shoulder when I turned to the door, he pointed at my chest, then to the cloth in his hand and finally to himself.

“You want me to wash you?” 

He nodded, smiling wide. 

I was a little stunned at his request, but grabbed the cloth and poured some soap on it, lathering it up. “Um… okay…” 

I followed the same path he used when washing me. First his chest and stomach, then his arms and then moving to his back. I felt really awkward when I started cleaning his legs, mostly because I knew what was just on the other side of his hips. He turned around to face me when I was done with the back of his legs and I did everything I could to keep my eyes away from his cock. I stood up when I reached half way up his thighs, but unlike me, he did not stop me from going further up. He just smiled. I kept my eyes on his face while I rubbed his hips with the cloth.

“Uh… I can’t wash any more. Sorry.” My face was on fire when he took the cloth from me, finishing my job as I opened the shower door, grabbing a towel from the shelf. I wrapped the towel around my waist, tightly and left the bathroom. _Oh fuck! I can’t believe I actually did that!_ I dried my body as fast as I could and got dressed before Gerard came out of the bathroom. 

He had the towel hanging loosely around his hips and he was still smiling as he walked over to me.

“Let me see if I have something better you can wear today. Most of my clothes won’t fit you so I’m gonna have to take you shopping today.” I opened my dresser and looked through the jeans I had in it. Pulling out an older pair with a hole in one knee, I figured they would fit him better than any of my newer ones. I took a dark green long sleeve shirt out too and handed both to Gerard. “Do you want a pair of my boxers too?” 

He just shook his head, dropping his towel to the floor. 

I turned away, blushing, and pulled two pairs of socks out of my dresser, handing him one pair when he had the jeans on.

When we were both fully dressed, he grabbed up the notebook and pen and started writing.

_Why do you look away when I’m naked? Does it bother you that much? If it does, I apologize._ He frowned slightly when I read it.

“It doesn’t bother me, really. It’s just… well, I told you. I’m straight. I like girls, not guys,” I sat down on the couch and he sat next to me, writing again.

_I’m sorry. I just feel the most at ease when I’m naked. I don’t know why though. If it makes you more comfortable, I’ll wear clothes all the time._

“Um… that would make me feel better, but I don’t want you to be uncomfortable though,” I looked into his eyes when I spoke and he smiled again.

_I’ll manage. Would it bother you if I still slept naked?_

“No, that would be fine. Um, as long as you don’t crawl into my bed again when you’re naked.” He looked hurt when I said this. “Shit, I’m not trying to be mean, it’s just…” I stopped, thinking of how to phrase this.

_You’re uncomfortable. What if I was a woman? Would it bother you then?_ He wrote, a coy smile playing on his lips.

“Ehehe, well, that would be a different story,” I giggled and he leaned over, kissing the side of my forehead. “Um…” I froze from his action and he looked shocked, quickly writing again.

_I’m sorry. Should I not kiss you? I apologize. I’m just being friendly._

Once again, I felt bad for hurting his feelings.

“Uh... I g-guess its ok. As long as it remains being friendly. And please, don’t do it in public.” He gave a small laugh and kissed my forehead once again, making me go pink. _He has a cute laugh,_ I smiled to myself.

“Well, I need to take you clothes shopping. I have a bit of money saved up that I can use and I know some good stores in town,” I got up off the couch while he was writing.

He stood up and handed me the book. _I don’t want you to spend your money on me. I’ll be fine with what I’m wearing now._

I looked at him and smiled brightly, “It’s fine, Gerard. I’d rather you wear clothes that fit you properly, plus I have money. It’s no big deal.” 

He just looked at me, not convinced. 

“Really, don’t worry. Now, come on. We can get a nice breakfast while were out too.” I handed him a pair of shoes and slipped my own Vans on. Grabbing my keys and wallet, we headed out the door, locking it behind me. Mrs. Perez opened her door as we neared it and stepped out to the hallway.

“Frank, is this your friend from America?” she asked, looking at Gerard and smiling sweetly.

“Yeah. This is Gerard.” 

She held her hand out for him to shake it. Gerard grabbed her hand and kissed it gently, bowing slightly. “Oh my. Such a well behaved young man,” She giggled, taking her hand back and blushing. “So how long will you be staying with Frank?” 

He opened the notebook and scribbled down his answer. I glanced over as he was finishing.

_As long as he’ll have me._ He smiled and showed her the note.

“Oh my. Can you not speak, dear?” Mrs. Perez frowned slightly when he shook his head. “Oh dear. Well, anyway. I can see you two are on your way out. I won’t keep you,” She headed back to her door.

“Bye, Mrs. Perez.” Gerard and I both waved and walked down the stairs.

_She was nice. And are you sure we’re in Spain? She spoke perfect English._ Gerard handed me the book.

“Yeah, she’s a really nice lady. And, yes, we are in Spain. She speaks English so well because she teaches it at the college I go to.” He nodded at me when I answered him. “So, do you want breakfast first?”

_That sounds great. What place did you have in mind?_

“There’s this little French café a few blocks from here that makes the best pain au chocolat. Or would you prefer something more Spanish for breakfast?” I asked as we headed out the front door and started down the side walk.

_The French place sounds perfect._ Gerard smiled and we headed to the café.

~

We were out for nearly three hours before we were finally done shopping. Gerard was very picky with his clothes but at least they weren’t expensive. He had picked out two nice pairs of jeans from this small shop near the café and three shirts from a vintage store. Since my shoes seemed to fit him fine, he insisted we not even look for a pair for him. We made it back to my apartment around noon and, after putting Gerard’s new clothes away, I set about making us some lunch. Gerard was sitting at the bar, sketching in the notebook.

I glanced over to see what he was drawing, but he never let me see it. Shaking his head every time I tried. Eventually, he ripped out a piece of paper and wrote on it, sliding it over to me.

_I’ll show you when it’s done, so no peeking._

“Okay. You win,” I went back to making lunch while he worked on his picture. He didn’t finish the drawing until a few hours after dinner and that’s when he showed me it. It was a picture of me and the likeness was stunning. “Wow. Gerard. This is beautiful. I didn’t know you were so good at art.” 

He blushed slightly and wrote on his sheet of paper.

_Thank you. I didn’t know I was that good at it either. This amnesia really sucks. I wish I could remember what happened to me and why I’m here._ He looked really down when I read it and tears were forming in his eyes.

“Gerard, please don’t be sad. I’m sure you’ll remember soon,” I pulled him into a hug and he wrapped his arms around my waist, nuzzling into my neck. I just leaned back into the couch and comforted him while he cried softly. “Shh… It’ll be okay. I’m here for you,” I soothed, rubbing his back and pulled him closer to me. “Shh…”

After a few minutes, he looked up at me, his eyelashes were sticking together and tears stained his cheeks. I cupped his face and wiped his tears away. “All better?” I smiled at him when he nodded. 

He leaned into me and took me by surprise when his lips met my own. 

Gasping, I pushed him back slightly, but didn’t disconnect our lips. His were soft and warm and made me feel very safe. He pressed me down to the couch and increased the pressure on my lips, closing his eyes into the kiss. I followed his lead, closing my own eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck. 

Then, as quickly as it started, Gerard pulled away from me and looked ashamed. He moved to the other side of the couch and wrote a note down, handing it to me.

_I’m sorry. I should not have done that. Please forgive me._

I turned his face towards mine and smiled, “It’s ok. I, uh… I didn’t mind it.” 

He smiled back and blushed slightly, touching my hand gently before leaning back in. He moved slowly, giving me a chance to stop him if I wanted. But I didn’t want to stop him. I haven’t had a girlfriend in over three years and, even though I had never thought about being with a guy, the thought didn’t repulse me.

In all honesty, it kind of turned me on.

I pressed my lips to his when they were close enough and he cupped the left side of my face, stroking my cheek with his thumb. He kissed my lips gently for a while before licking my lower lip. Slipping his arms around my waist, he pressed me down to the couch and bit my lip softly. Following his lead, I wrapped my arms around his neck and licked his own bottom lip. My hands were working their way through his hair when our tongues met. Gerard was a great kisser, better than my last girlfriend, and all my attention was on how soft his lips were and how warm his tongue was. I didn’t notice his hands sliding down to my hips until he started unbuttoning my pants.

“Wa-wait. Gerard, that’s too fast for me,” I pushed him away gently and sat up. I saw him writing out of the corner of my eye and he handed me the notebook a minute later.

_I’m sorry. I should have had more control over myself. It just felt so right, though. I won’t do it again if you don’t want me to. Please don’t be angry with me._ He looked really upset.

“I’m not angry with you, Gerard,” I touched his arm and he looked in my eyes. “It’s just… you have to be slow with me. This is the first time I’ve ever done anything like this with a guy. Hell, even when I’m with a girl I wait at least a week before I even kiss her,” I blushed at how old fashioned I must have seemed. “Um, do you mind if I ask you about the, uh…. about when you got in the s-shower with me?” I glanced at him, he was writing again.

_I’m sorry about that too. I don’t see anything wrong with bathing with someone, even of the same sex, if it’s just bathing. Plus, less water is wasted that way._

“Um, well, I guess you do have a point. A-about the water issue.”

_Would you like me to not do it again?_ He had a sadness in his eyes when he wrote it.

“Uh... no, it’s fine. I guess. As long as it’s just bathing, I guess. Um…” I blushed at the thought of him naked again. “I-it’s getting kinda late and I have school in the morning,” I stood up, and he followed suit, writing again.

_Of course. I’ll let you get some sleep. Good night, Frank._ He smiled as he handed me the book.

“Good night, Gerard,” I smiled back and he leaned in, kissing my forehead gently. 

Making my way to my bed, I stripped down to my boxers and crawled in, turning the lamp off. It was a few minutes later when the light in the living room was turned off and I drifted off into sleep.

~

_Beep beep beep_

My hand reached out and turned the alarm off. Pushing myself up into a sitting position, I rubbed my eyes and stretched. Opening my eyes, I saw Gerard sitting on the edge of my bed, fully dressed. “Um, is everything okay?” 

He nodded and smiled, handing me his note book.

_I made breakfast. Hurry up before it gets cold._

I was surprised by his actions, but food was food. “Thank you, Gerard. You didn’t have to.” I pulled the cover down and slid out of bed. Gerard had walked out to the kitchen as I got dressed. Sitting down at the bar, he set a plate in front of me with three pancakes on it. He also fixed me a cup of coffee. Sitting down next to me with the same, he smiled and nodded slightly.

“Um, thank you again, Gerard. This is really sweet of you,” I smiled, picking up my fork and started cutting my pancakes.

_It’s my pleasure. After all, you’re the one who took me in and clothed me._

We ate our breakfast in relative silence and I finished getting ready for school. Looking into the bathroom mirror, I smoothed my hair down and walked out to the living room. “I’ll be home around 4:00 pm. You can do what ever you want ‘til I get home, but try not to leave the apartment. I only have one set of keys and they’re coming with me.” 

Gerard just smiled and nodded while I was talking. 

“There’s plenty of food if you get hungry. My desk,” I pointed over to it, “has paper in it if you want to draw or something. Just help yourself.” I tied my shoes up and looked at my watch. “Shit, I’m cutting it close. I gotta go now. I’ll be back before you know it.” I headed to the front door and looked back at Gerard. He had followed me to the door. “Did you need something?”

He just smiled and shook his head, moving closer to me. He leaned in and kissed my lips then turned around and walked over to the couch, sitting down.

“Um… I-I’ll see you later then,” I blushed as I opened the door and left. Making my way down the stairs, I touched my lips and smiled. I walked out the front door and headed around to my motorcycle. Strapping my helmet on, I revved the engine and made my way to my college.

~

Turning the key in the lock on my door, I swung it open and was greeted by an overly happy Gerard. _How long has he been standing there?_ I wondered, taken aback slightly. He was holding his notebook out to me as I walked in, shutting the door behind me. I grabbed it and read what he had written down.

_Would you like to shower before dinner? It’ll help you wind down from your day._

_Shit, showering,_ I panicked slightly. _Gerard and me naked in the same shower, at the same time. Shit, what do I say? I told him I didn’t mind and I can’t exactly go back on it._

Gerard’s smiled faltered and he looked concerned, titling his head to one side. He took the notebook back and began writing again.

_We don’t have to if you don’t want to._ The look in his eyes made my heart break.

“No, no! It’s fine! Of course we can shower. I probably need it anyway. My muscles are pretty sore,” I rubbed my shoulder, setting my bag on the ground near my desk.

_I can give you a massage while we shower if you like._

I smiled at the gesture. “That sounds great, actually. Come on then. The sooner I’m under that hot water, the better.” 

We walked to the bathroom, Gerard taking his clothes off on the way, and I shut the door behind us. Gerard turned the water on as I pulled my shirt off. I felt him unbuttoning my jeans a second later and I grabbed his wrists.

“Gerard, what are you doing? I can undress myself,” I was blushing from his actions, but all he did was shrug and step into the shower. Removing the rest of my clothes, I stepped in with him and shut the door. Gerard was waiting for me with shampoo in his hand so he could start washing my hair. I dipped my head under the stream of water, wetting my hair then felt his fingers rubbing through it. I mostly just stood there, embarrassed and trying to not look at his body while he cleaned me. He hesitated when he reached my pelvis, looking up at me. I wasn’t sure what he was going to do, but I gave him a small nod and he rubbed the cloth over my cock, causing me to gasp slightly. His touch was gentle, almost too gentle. I was already getting an erection and it sent a shiver up my spine when he removed the cloth and grabbed my cock with his bare hand.

“Haa... Gerard. I’m not… I d-don’t…” He stood up and captured my lips in a heated kiss. I gripped his shoulders as he stroked my dick, his thumb and index finger squeezing the tip slightly. My head was spinning from the heat of the shower and the pleasure I was feeling. I moaned into his mouth as he increased the speed of his hand. Before I could stop him, he turned me around and pressed me against the shower wall, his hand still around my dick. _Oh fuck! He’s not gonna fuck me, is he?!_

I had started panicking and clenched my eyes shut when he pressed his torso to my back, but instead of feeling a sharp pain, I felt him massaging the base of my neck and shoulders with his free hand. He was still stroking me and I leaned my head back on his shoulder, moaning softly. 

He started kissing my neck when I felt my orgasm nearing. The clenching in my lower stomach was getting stronger by the second. Gerard must have sensed I was close because he increased the pressure of his hand, rubbing the head of my cock more frequently. 

“Hnn… Ge-Gerard… haaah…” I came hard, panting, but he made no attempt to move his hand. As I leaned against his chest to recover my strength, he was rinsing my cum off his left hand while his right still massaging my neck. “Would you like… me to do that for-for you?” I felt his breath on my neck as he kissed it again and nodded. “Okay…” I turned around and kissed his lips, sliding my hands down his wet stomach. My fingers passed his navel when he let out a small gasp and placed his arms around my neck. Moving my fingers lower, they wrapped themselves around his dick. He was already hard, making my job easier.

_Am I really doing this? Do I really like Gerard this much?_ I thought to myself as I slipped my tongue past his lips and stroked my hand up and down his cock. He wrapped his arms tighter around my neck and started panting, throwing his head back. I took my opportunity and attached my lips to his neck, kissing and licking it. I was sucking on a tender spot on his shoulder when he leaned forward, moaning as he came onto my hand. Removing my lips from his neck, I saw a very noticeable hickey and smiled to myself. He reconnected our lips seconds later and gave me a passionate kiss, looking into my eyes with adoration.

Rinsing my hand off, I asked him how I did, earning a smile and a kiss. _Well, I guess I did a good job._ “Do you want me to wash you now?” I grabbed the shampoo from the shelf it was on when he nodded.

~

Before I knew it, it was Friday and Gerard had been living with me for a week. After the shower we shared on Monday, I insisted we always shower together, and I couldn’t wait to get home. We never did anything more than hand jobs and kissing, but that was more than enough for me. I was even getting used to Gerard being naked a lot.

_That man has no shame,_ I shook my head and laughed, pulling my helmet off and walking into my apartment building. _Maybe he’s from a nudist colony. They exist, don’t they?_ I headed up the stairs and to my door, reaching for my keys. Before I could pull them out of my pocket, the door swung open, revealing Gerard, naked from the waist up and smiling suggestively. 

“Hey, babe. Ready for our shower?” _Did I just call him babe? I hope he didn’t notice._

Gerard blushed and nodded, taking my bag and helmet from my hand and setting them down.

_Fuck, he noticed. Awkward._

Shutting the door behind me, we walked into the bathroom, Gerard stripping his jeans off on the way. I pulled my shirt over my head and tossed it to the floor, closing the bathroom door behind us, as he turned the shower on and stepped in. After removing the rest of my clothes, I went into the shower after him. 

“This time, I start,” I smirked and pushed him against the tiles, forcing our lips together. 

Moaning, he wrapped his arms around my neck and slipped his tongue past my lips. I started caressing his chest, sliding my finger tips over his nipples and down to his navel. He bucked his hips into mine when I gripped his dick. He was already hard and it made me smile. Detaching my lips from his, I sucked on his collarbone and began stroking him, my thumb and index finger squeezing the tip every time they passed over it. Gerard leaned his head back as his moans grew louder and I knew he was close. 

I pressed our bodies as close as I could and upped the speed of my hand, causing Gerard to lean his head on my shoulder, panting as he came on my hand and our stomachs.

Moving under the water, we washed the cum off of our bodies. Gerard had switched our positions so I was now against the wall and captured my lips, nipping at my lower lip affectionately. His hands slid down my sides to my hips while my hands snaked their way around his neck and into his short hair. I moaned when his fingers brushed over my cock and he trailed a line of wet kisses down my jaw and neck. He stroked me slowly, teasingly, making me want more.

“Hnng… Gerard…” His lips were still leaving a line of kisses down my torso and to my stomach. I opened my eyes and looked down at him when I felt his breath on the inside of my hip. His eyes connected with mine, asking me if he could continue. I gave him a small nod and nearly came instantly when his warm mouth enveloped my dick. “Oh… g-god… haah…” I threw my head back. It felt like I was in heaven.

Gerard was using the perfect amount of pressure while sucking, taking my cock as far into his mouth as he dared. I laced my hands through his hair, gripping it every time he flicked his tongue over the slit. His lips sliding up and down the shaft and his tongue swirling over the tip was more than enough to make me cum. 

In a matter of minutes, I was clutching his shoulders, gasping as I came into his mouth, but he didn’t move an inch. “Mmmn… Gee… f-fuck…” 

He was swallowing every drop of cum that came out of my dick, finally standing up and licking his lips. Seeing it almost made me hard again. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me softly, smiling. 

“I think we have to do that again later tonight.” 

He gripped me tighter and kissed his approval.

After we cleaned ourselves properly, I turned off the water and opened the shower door, grabbing two towels. Handing one to Gerard, I wrapped my own around my waist and walked to the door. I felt a hand slid around my waist and Gerard turned me around, pulling me into his chest and hugging me. I blushed and wrapped my arms around his neck, looking into his eyes. Reaching up, I pressed my lips to his, kissing him slowly and deeply.

~

Night had fallen and Gerard and I were lying on my bed. Neither of us put shirts on after our shower. I was snuggling up to his chest, tracing my finger across his collarbone. He was running his fingers through my hair. 

_Say it now, Frank. Don’t be a pussy._ Propping myself up on my elbow, I cleared my throat. Gerard looked up at me, curiosity in his eyes.

“G-Gerard. I, uh… not sure how to say this… but…” 

He stroked my cheek, nodded for me to continue. 

“Um… I-I wanna have… sex,” I mumbled the last word, hoping he didn’t hear it. I was wrong. 

He heard it perfectly. He sat up and cupped my face with both hands, looking at me with concern. I know what he was asking.

“Yes, I’m sure,” I smiled. He reached for his note book and started writing.

_It hurts like hell._

“I can take it. I’m a lot tougher than you might think,” I laughed, knowing I was lying.

_Do you want to be on top or bottom?_

“You’re giving me the option?” He nodded and smiled. “Um, well… I have no experience in this kind of sex… so… bottom?” He started writing again.

_Do you have any lube or condoms?_

“Um... no, I don’t,” I blushed and looked at my lap. “I haven’t had sex for a few years so I’ve had no need to buy any. Besides, it’s not like I’ll get pregnant or anything,” I giggled softly.

He placed the book in front of me again.

_Okay. If I you’re uncomfortable, tell me to stop. I don’t want to hurt you._

I looked him in the eyes and smiled. “I trust you.” 

He placed his notebook on the nightstand and leaned over to me, kissing me slowly. Placing his hand on my shoulder, he pressed me down to my bed. His lips never left mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me and slipped my tongue into his mouth. He moved his hand down to my crotch and palmed me through my jeans, making me buck up into his hand, moaning. He pulled away when he started unbuttoning my jeans, searching my face for approval. I nodded to him and he opened my jeans and slid them down my thighs, pulling my boxers with them. He removed my clothes completely and pulled off his own pants too.

_Does he ever wear underwear?_ I smiled to myself, pulling him back in for a kiss. 

He moved between my legs, pushing my thighs up so we’d both be comfortable. Gerard started grinding our hips together, creating friction between our cocks and making us both moan. He disconnected our lips and sucked on two of his fingers. Making sure they were slick, he lifted my thighs, spreading my legs more and looked into my eyes again. I nodded and bit my lip when he inserted one of his fingers.

“Ah!” It burned and he stopped, kissing my lips to try and take my mind off the pain. “Hnn... ke-keep going…” I urged him on and he slipped a second finger in. It burned more than the first, stretching me when my body didn’t want to be stretched. I bit my lip hard and squeezed his biceps, keeping myself from crying. I didn’t want him to stop. He curled his fingers once they were fully inside me, sending a shiver up my spine.

“Haa…” I slid my hands up to his shoulders when he stroked my prostate and moaned. 

He kissed me again, slipping his tongue back into my mouth, before pulling his fingers out. 

I groaned as they came out, but I knew what was next. “Go slow? Please?” I tried to keep the pleading from my voice but failed. He nodded and kissed me deeply, lifting my hips for better access. I yelled into his mouth when I felt him push the tip of his dick in me, making him stop. “P-please-keep going…” I had tears threatening to escape my eyes and my voice wavered slightly. He nodded, sympathy written in his eyes and he tried to slide in as slowly as possible. It felt like I was being ripped apart from the inside. I was squeezing his shoulders, digging my nails into his flesh. He stopped moving when he was fully inside me, letting my body adjust.

Placing his arms under my shoulders, he kissed me again, making sure he didn’t move the lower half of his body. 

After a few minutes, the pain subsided enough for my to rock my hips against his, letting him know I was ready. He started with slow short movements, increasing the pressure every couple of thrust. I wrapped my legs around his hips, pulling him closer to me as we moaned and gasped, rocking our bodies together. He hit my prostate and sent a shiver up my spine again. I threw my head back against my pillow and he sucked at my neck. “F-fuck... do that a-again!” 

I felt him smile against my neck as he searched for that sweet spot that made me yell out in pleasure. He didn’t always hit it, but when he did it was amazing. “Haah… fu-fuck… mmmnh… Gee!!” He grabbed my cock and started stroking it in time with his thrust. His hot breath on my neck as his moans grew louder with mine. 

It wasn’t long before I let out a broken moan and came onto my stomach and his hand, my muscles clenching around his cock. With one more thrust, I felt him cum inside me, filling me with warmth, before he pulled out and lied on top of me. We were both panting and covered in sweat and my hands were gripping his hair.

“Haah… Gerard… that w-was…” 

He propped himself up on his elbows, looking into my eyes. 

I leaned up and kissed his lips before speaking again, “Amazing.” He smiled and kissed me again. “I…I love you…” I whispered, blushing and hoping he felt the same way. 

He looked shocked, but his face softened a second later and he mouthed his next sentence.

_I love you too._

The look in his eyes told me he meant it and I kissed him once more. “We should probably get cleaned up before bed.” 

We both laughed softly and Gerard pushed himself off me. He grabbed my arms and lifted me to a sitting position and I slid off the bed, following him, albeit much slower, into the bathroom.

~

“Uhn…” My shoulder was being shaken roughly. Cracking one eye open, I saw the look of panic on Gerard’s face. I tried to speak, but upon taking a breath, I started coughing.

“W-what’s going on?” I coughed out, looking around my apartment. Half of the room was in flames. I started breathing faster and inhaled more smoke. Coughing, I tried to get out of bed, but Gerard held on to my waist. “Gerard! We need… to get out of here!” I couldn’t stop coughing when I spoke. 

He pulled me to his chest and shook his head, pointing at the doors. 

I looked and saw both the balcony and the front door were blocked by the fire. “We’re trapped?” I held on to him as the fire spread around the small apartment. My vision began to blur and my coughing got worse. Gerard pulled me into his lap, hugging me to his chest. My head was spinning, the heat was unbearable and the fire was almost to the bed.

“Why aren’t you coughing?” I glanced up at him, coughing again. 

He seemed to be glowing in the light of the fire. Something white and almost feathery wrapped around us. With my blurred vision, it almost looked like wings. 

I laughed to myself, coughing slightly, when I remember something about when I first met him. “You know… I thought you were an angel w-when I saw you in the alley. Heh… I c-coulda sworn you had wings.” My head was getting fuzzier and my lungs were struggling to work. I looked up at him and he smiled with tears in his eyes. I placed my hand on his cheek and pulled him to me, kissing his soft lips one more time. “I guess this is goodbye?” 

He shook his head, tears slipping down his cheeks, and grabbed my hand. 

I couldn’t keep my eyes open any longer. The darkness was taking over me and my lungs were giving out. I could faintly hear a siren over the roar of the flames that were consuming my bed and then nothing.

~

“..ank? Frank! Wake up, Frank!” 

I heard my name being called but I didn’t know the voice. I opened my eyes and shut them instantly. The light was so bright. “Unn… why is it so bright? Where am I?” I slowly cracked one eye open, trying to get used to the light.

“You’re awake! I’m so happy!” The voice had what sounded like a New Jersey accent. I looked to the owner of the voice and saw Gerard.

“G-Gerard? What happened? Where are we?” I looked around and saw quite a few people just walking around this bright area. It wasn’t a room as such, more of an open field. I could see the sky, but there was no grass underneath me. It was then I realized everyone was naked, including myself. Gerard and some young man with similar eyes to his own were crouched down over me. I tried to cover myself but Gerard pounced on me, pushing me back to the ground and hugged me.

“I’m so happy you’re awake!” he cried on my shoulder. The other guy was sitting next to me, smiling serenely.

“Um…” I patted his back. “Where are we though? And who are you? And… wait a minute. Gerard?! You can speak?!” 

The guy with the glasses spoke while Gerard tried to compose himself. “To answer your questions,” he, too, had a New Jersey accent, “We’re in Heaven. I’m Gerard’s younger brother, Mikey. And yes Gerard can speak. Why would you think he couldn’t? How do you even know him?”

“H-heaven? You… you mean… I’m dead?” I looked around and saw everyone around me had glowing white wings, even Gerard.

“Well, yeah. That’s kinda the only way you can get into Heaven,” Mikey replied and Gerard looked up at me and smiled.

“You died in the fire, Frank. And you came up to Heaven with me,” Gerard smiled brightly, sitting on my thighs.

“We… we died?” I was in dumbfounded. I didn’t feel dead. I looked around my shoulder and saw I had the same wings as Gerard and Mikey on my back.

“No, you died then. I died two years ago in a car accident. Mikey was with me when it happened. That’s why he’s here.”

“Y-you mean… you were dead when we… oh god…” Gerard lifted my face to his and kissed me gently.

“Well, yes and no. I was dead, but when an angel falls from Heaven, they live again with no memories of their past life until they die and come back to Heaven. Also, when I got back, the Arch-Angel told me the reason I couldn’t speak was because angels are not aloud to converse with mortals.”

“So, that’s it then? Just an angel rule? But how did I get into heaven when we… um…” I didn’t want to say we had sex in front of his brother.

“Huh? Oh. _Oh!_ No, God doesn’t care about that! He just cares if you were a good person in you life. Everything else is trivial,” Gerard smiled and pulled me into a hug. 

I just looked at him, a question itching to escape my lips. 

“Yes, that means we can still be together. I really meant it when I said I loved you.” 

My eyes grew wide with happiness and I hugged him back tightly. 

“I love you, Frank Iero,” he whispered in my ear.

“I love you too, Gerard Way,” I kissed him once again, my heart swelling with joy.


End file.
